Fazbears Incorporated: Style of Art
You Decide What Page You Wanna Be On Fazbears Incorporated (1): Style Of Art - By League Fighters Hello I am League Fighter's, I will be working on this, and will soon make it a game, so enjoy and Please Do Not Steal. Summary You play as The Protagonist (Justion Blake) As Edward hire's you for the job you notice something darker than you thought, the animatronic's are blood-thirsty and will do anything to kill you, it is your job to survive, and come back another day with more pay. Storyline Back in the 1930s about 1931, Edward Resolve released the new place called Fazbears Incorporated, however he built a few animatornics there, such as Party Fredbear, and Party Springbonnie along with Party Puppet, however kid's wanted more animatronic's so he decided to make Party Candy Cadet, a few months went by when he killed 5 children, he stuffed each of them in the 4 mascot's, one in Party Fredbear, another in Springbonnie, another in Puppet, and another in Candy Cadet, however he didn't know what to do with the 5th one he had killed so he put the 5th one in the back and closed the restaurant for 2 days, as he found out what to do with it, he Quick Note + Location's and Map * This is The Location Area, you will find the Map listed below. * This is The Map Location Name with Quick Pink Slip You are at a Pizzeria, Namned Fazbears Family Night, A fun place for kid's and Family Alike, meet are Co-Worker's *Edward Resolve* *Some Man Blurry and Black Out Pixely - Possibly William Afton* Hello Welcome To Fazbears Family Night, You get payed Game Bar Mechanisms * These Mechanics will not contain things like the Door's it will contain things like Toxic Bar, Sound Toxic Toxic will happen when you leave the door's closed for too long, or it may happen when your crawling threw the dusty vent's, make sure to watch out for this. Fear Bar Your Fear Bar is something to watch out for, if you see a animatronic in the game your fear bar will jot up fast, to stop this find out what animatronic is doing this and stop it in anyway you can, if you dont stop this, it will activate your Heart Attack bar. Heart Attack Signal Your Heart attack signal is a thing that will pop up showing your heart rate, once this is activated you know your gonna die, and there is no way to stop this once activated, it will causr your character to see illusion's, then your character may black out for a few, and if he doesn't get jumpscared then, he will most likely die by a Heart Attack, when your character's screen start's flashing, once it turns red that means you had a heart attack, there is no way to stop it once it get's 7:AM, even if it's 7AM it will make instant kill. Mechanims + Secret Mechanic Doors The Door's are a Thing, and play a big part of the game, they are used to block off the animatronics from killing you through the night, they can be closed and opened, and used like a toy, until they run our of power, and leaving you hopeless. Monitors A Monitor also plays a big part in the game, it is used to watch the animatronics, as they move closer to your office, you can use this to know where they are, and stop them before they get to that location. Flashlight It is used in your office, and your Camera's, when tapping the camera, it will make a light effect shine through the camera, and flash the animatronic, to send them back, it works for most of them but one, only when it isnt' prisioned, you can also use it in your office, to shine animatronic from your door. Camera's: There Are Alot Camera Area's: A * Partyable Stage 01 - CAM 01A: (CAM IS NETURAL) * Central Hall and Large Hallway - CAM 02A: (CAM IS NETURAL) * Food Stand - CAM 03A: (CAM IS NETURAL) * Cashier & Closet - CAM 04A: (CAM IS NETURAL) * Manager Room - CAM 05A: (CAM IS STATIC) * Control Module - CAM 06A: (CAM IS NETURAL) * Sleeper's Midnight Rest - CAM 07A: (CAM IS NETURAL) * Left Door - CAM 08A: (CAM IS NETURAL) * Right Door - CAM 09A: (CAM IS NETURAL) * Parts N Service - CAM 10A: (CAM IS GLITCHY) Camera Area's: B * Backdoor Entrance - CAM 01B: (CAM IS NETURAL) * The Spare Room - CAM 02B: (CAM IS NETURAL) * Entrance/Exit - CAM 03B: (CAM IS NETURAL) * Hallway Area Left - CAM 04B: (CAM IS NETURAL) * Hallway Area Right - CAM 05B: (CAM IS NETURAL) * Prize Corner & Table - CAM 06B: (CAM IS SEMI-STATIC) * Ball Pit - CAM 07B: (CAM IS NETURAL) * Main Dining Area - CAM 08B: (CAM IS NETURAL) * Arcade Adventure 01 - CAM 09B: (CAM DOESN'T WORK) * Arcade Adventure 02 - CAM 10B: (CAM IS NETURAL) * Catalog PC - CAM 11B: (CAM IS NETURAL) Vent Camera Area's: C * Back Bent - CAM 01C: (CAM IS NETURAL) * Left Vent - CAM 02C: (CAM IS GLITCHY GLITCHY) * Right Vent - CAM 03C: (CAM IS NETURAL) Humans Main Humans # [[Jason Resolve|'Jason Resolve']] # [[Purple Guy (FI)|'Purple Guy (FI)']] Animatronics Animatronics # Party Freddy Fazbear # Party Bonnie The Bunny # Party Chica The Chicken Withered Animatronics # Party Foxy The Pirate Easter Eggs/Secret # Party Old Man Consequences # P.U.R.P.L.E - G.U.Y Gameplay Like FNAF you start off in a Security Guard Office and must Survive 7 Night's to recieve your paycheck to fix your House and Bill's. Night's Night 1 This is your First Night and will start off smooth and easy, the Animatronics aren't as active but still keep watch out for them, they may be slow on this night, but that doesn't make you immortal, here are some that will come for you doing the night. # ''Party Fredbear The Bear ''(Start's at Sleeper's Midnight Rest) # ''Party Chica The Chicken ''(Start's at Partyable Stage 01) # ''Party Freddy Fazbear ''(Start's at Partyable Stage 01) # Party Puppet Marionette ''(Start's at Sleeper's Midnight Rest: Music Box) ' '''Night 2 Phone Calls Night 1 (Calls) Phone Guy (Purple Guy): "Hey there Man welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizza Palace, I am The Phone Guy, but you can call me Willi- (Long Static), And your The Night Guard and it's your Job to watch the place overnight, trust me they should be guarding you when it comes down to it, but hey who am I to question, anyway's Welcome to Place, and Keep Watch of The Animatronic's, Remember if you harm or tamper with any of the Animatronic's you can get fired possibly, and it will damage your record, so keep watch and enjoy the view, they got chips on the desk and Free Box of 2 Pizzas and 10 Buffalo Wings when you finish the Job." Night 2: (Calls) Phone Guy (Purple Guy): ''"Hey Man, My Man Welcome back to The Pizzeria today we have something indeed good news for you, Surprising you made it this far man, enjoy the view as always, oh and make sure to Wind That Music Box because it angers one of them, because of my mistake but ANYWAYS, see you tommorow."'' Night 3: (Calls) Phone Guy (Purple Guy): ''"Welcome back, WOW, JUST WOW, Very Very Interesting that you made it to this night, you know not that you died but because of Traffic and Stuff, Come On how can you die on this night (Loud Stomping Towards Door) Ignore That, anyways, WOA H WOAH, (Door Closing)' '''Sorry bout that just me testing the doors, see you tommorow, (BANGING)' Hey Watch It."'' '''Night 4: (Calls) Phone Guy (Purple Guy): "'''Hey (Static) So yeah (Static) HEY! (Distorted Yell) (Jumpscare)." '''Night 5: (Calls) Phone Man: (Jeremy Fitzgerald): "(Static), Hey Man, so I may be your new Phone Man, cause yea the other guy quit, I don't know where he went, but yeah, I'm actually not supposed to be here, but man I have to tell you, the animatronics, there d- (Long Satic) (Fighting is Heard) (Loud Clank) (Slicing Sound) AHHH (Jumpscare)" Endings True Ending After you finished Night 5, You get your Paycheck and and Pink Slip saying Your Fired for Tampering with The Robots, and You will be taken to court. Fake Ending You Finish The Night and get jumpscared by Freddy, after it says ma Missing, building collapse's. Custom Night Challenge's Your Choice Custom Night A.I Night Maker, is where you make your own A.I for the robot's to preform on, no mode can be listed for it is your choice. Notes Enjoy This Game I made it was very hard to make. Trivia * Good Category:Games